


Add it Up

by Exposedma



Series: Tell me Something True [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo attempts to lift morale on one of those especially long and boring days on Odessen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add it Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened when I listened to Add it Up by the Violent Femmes.

It’s one of those long day in the war room on Odessen. Everyones noses buried in datapads, logistics, and intel. Echo’s eyes are burning and she stretches, hearing her spine pop. She’s reminded of Imperial Intelligence and all those long nights of overtime during a crisis. Except it’s been this way since their arrival. She watches the flagging attention of a former republic analyst. Theron’s customary red leather jacket thrown half-hazard over a railing, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to the elbow. He’s been pushing himself especially hard, the guilt of not being present since her unfreezing apparent in the dark circles under his eyes, and the intensity of how he attacks his work. He always claimed to be a workoholic but even Echo thinks he’s going to extremes.  They don’t have enough people for the work load, regardless of how hard she’s been recruiting. 

She presses her thumb and finger into the corners of her eye, willing moisture into them. The alliance commander stands, everyone’s eyes turn to her she lifts a hand, “’fresher.” She’s lying, she makes her way to the empty Cantina, their numbers too sparce for a full time dedicated bartender. Echo hops behind the bar and finds the control panel for the sound system. A few minutes later and she’s spliced the system.

Echo waltzes back into the war room just as the first mournful lyrics start, _day after day, I will walk, and I will play._ Lana is the first to start humming along. Theron’s head is bobbing as soon as the guitars start. The young republic analysts sings in earnest, _why can’t I get just one kiss? why can’t I get just one kiss?_ Koth looks at them confusion clear on his face, but soon enough all the former Imperial and Republic alliance members are either demurely tapping fingers and toes in time to the music, or, like Echo, flat out dancing…badly. Theron unable to watch his commander, lover, embarrass herself further grabs her by the waist and spins her around, then holds her to him. Anything to stop the flailing. They dance the rest of the song together.

 _don’t shoot shoot shoot that thing at me,_ The entire war room is singing, dancing, playing imaginary instruments. It’s an older song, but one everyone knows regardless of faction, having been smuggled over enemy lines early in the last war, and it serves to cure the doldrums. It’s the same scene in every section of the base, even the force user sanctum.   


When the song ends she turns the volume down whilst Theron plants a kiss on her cheek. “You’re cute when you care.” Her cheeks go from blue to red, she returns his kiss, just under his jaw. 

“Get back to work!” She hollers with her best commander voice when she notices people watching the display. 


End file.
